Ruby Red Blood
by gingerdaywalker
Summary: Ruby and Dillon are twins that have never met, but fate brings them both to Middle Earth. The become wizards apprentices and set in motion events that will have to be rekoned with. Not your normal Girl in ME fic! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

-1

A/N: It's so exciting to be posting here now. I have lurked on this site for a long time and now I am finally adding something. Please Review and tell me what you think. This is just the intro, the real story will be up shortly. Oh and I don't own any of Tolkien's characters.

The high way was slick and rain covered. Ruby Jemirana peered through the windshield trying to get a glimpse of the road she was trying to drive on. The headlights played with the droplets of rain, the only source of light for miles around. The only sound that could be heard in the car was the monotonous drone of the wheels and the soundtrack to _The Fellowship of the Ring. _

Ruby tiredly pushed her dark red hair off of her face. Her emerald eyes were full of exhaustion, and yet the sparkling light of excitement glowed behind them. After all of these years, she was finally going to meet her sister. There father had left there mother shortly after she had found out she was pregnant. She turned to drinking soon after. The twins had been adopted to different families only a few weeks after their birth. Now, 19 years later, Ruby was going to get to meet her sister, Dillon Brown, again.

Her long fingers gripped the blue steering wheel tightly. She should have left earlier in the day, but things had happened. First her little brother had needed to go to the doctor because he had broken his knee while playing rugby. Then her tires needed air. It had been well into the day before she had started. Her blue Mini Cooper hummed down the highway as quickly as it could safely do so. The tall shadows of pine trees stood on either side, straight like sentinels keeping her safe. Danger lurked in between the rain soaked boughs.

As Ruby hummed along with the Even Star song, A pair of gleaming eyes slowly made their way out into the ditch. The song was reaching it's high point, and the girl closed her eyes for a brief second. That moment of poor vigilance was all it took. When she opened her eyes, a doe and her young fawn were standing in the middle of the road, not twenty feet from the speeding car. Ruby screamed and jerked the wheel all the way to the right, trying her best not to hit the deer. Unfortunately, she hit a slick spot and the car rolled. Once, twice, four times it rolled until its progress was halted by the trunk of one of the pines. Ruby was knocked out instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

-1When she came to, Ruby looked up into the pine branches. Her head ached like it had never ached before. She must have been out for a while as it was now daylight. The girl shook her head, feeling grateful to still be a live after a crash like that. Crash. She looked around. Where was her car? The highway was missing too. She couldn't possibly have been thrown that far. After all, she had been wearing a seatbelt.

Ruby swallowed nervously. The moss growing on the trees seemed a lot greener than the stuff back in Alberta. She began to wonder which way she should go. Her dad had always told her to follow rivers to towns, but there wasn't any in the nearby area. With a sigh she began heading north. She vaguely remembered passing a town that way the night before. With any luck, something would be that way.

It wasn't long before she felt that something was watching her. At first, she shrugged it off, thinking that it was just an animal, but the feeling didn't leave. It was a very intense feeling, and she could not shake it at all. She tried quickening her pace, making sharp turns, even slowing down to a crawl, but nothing seemed to work.

"Where are you going, girl?" a clear fair voice like the tinkling of many silver bells called out to me. I looked around but could see no one. Ruby did the only thing that made her feel remotely safe and backed against a tree.

"Where are you? Do you know where the high way is?" were the only pathetic thing that she could think of to say. She heard someone else laugh. It was a merry laugh but for some reason, it made Ruby feel even more nervous.

"Peace, Glorfindel, it is only a maid. She is of no real threat to us," the owner of the laugh said. Abruptly, a tall person landed lightly in front of Ruby. He looked at the girl warily. She might be a girl, but he was no fool. Big things often came in small packages. He could feel power yet untapped within this small girl.

"I am so sorry for the poor manners of my friend here," he said as he bowed courteously to her. "Guarding this valley has left him a little ill tempered. My name is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. May I ask what your name is?"

"Ruby. Ruby Jemirana," Ruby said after a short pause. A second tall person had stepped from the shadows. He was scowling darkly at her and it was making her feel very uncomfortable. These beings were not human. Something in the way that they walked, talked and looked made that all to clear. It was very hard to place exactly what it was about them, but it was there none the less.

"Where are you from?" Glorfindel asked sharply.

"Alberta."

The man snorted.

"And where is that? Some where in Rohan? Legolas, this girl needs to be treated carefully. It is obvious that she can not speak truth."

"I am not lying!" Ruby cried. "I have no idea what you are even speaking about. Rohan? That's in Middle Earth. I am in Canada!"

"Well, Gandalf is in Rivendale, why don't we take her to him. If she speaks the truth, he will know," Legolas said kindly. "If she is false, we will deal with her."

Ruby gulped and prayed that his Gandalf person was able to see the truth. Glorfindel didn't look like he would be kind to her if he was right. He was stroking his long knife a little to fondly for Ruby and she tried really hard not to look at him. The two men walked at a very fast pace and the girl had a very hard time keeping up with them.

If she had been able to quell her growing fear, Ruby would have noted that the forest was very beautiful. Flowers bloomed in the little clearings and ferns grew a thick blanket beneath the boughs.

They reached the great last homely house in what seemed to be ages, but also only a short amount of time. It was a large house that seemed to grow out of the woods instead of having been placed on it. Ruby's anxiety grew.

She was taken into a small study. Books set on their shelves, staring ominously down upon her. Glorfindel stood by the door with his arms crossed while Legolas went to find Gandalf. Ruby tried to quiet the butterflies in her stomach. The Gandalf. She was going to meet him. She had seen the movies, of course, but now she was going to see him in the flesh. He was the greatest wizard in Middle Earth. When was she? That thought made her sick to the stomach. As much as she had always dreamed of being in Middle Earth and seeing all of the great deeds of the Fellowship, being in the middle of a war scared her.

The door opened with a snap and in walked the great Gandalf the grey. The power that radiated from him made Ruby shiver. Remember that is was polite, she stood upon his entrance. He didn't say a word, but stared intently and the young woman in front of him. It made her even more nervous than she already was.

"Leave us," he said abruptly, making a dismissing gesture with his hand, never taking his eyes off of Ruby. Glorfindel looked as if he was going to say something but he wisely closed his mouth and followed Legolas out of the room.

"So you are Ruby," the wizard said gently. "Your father told me that you would be coming, but he didn't say how or when."

"You knew my father?" Ruby asked with astonishment. At the word "father" she immediately thought of Dr. Jemirana, but she had a sneaking feeling that he was not who the wizard meant. How could this great being know her biological father, who she had never met?

"Yes, I know him. He asked me to fetch you from that planet of yours and teach you how to use your powers. He was a very close friend of mine and I daresay that I owe him a favor or two. I just wish that you had been born in a different time. Things are just so dangerous now."

"Sir, may I ask who my father was? Also, what is going on that is so dangerous here?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Ah, well, your father said that I should not let you know his identity right away as it would probably compromise you. As to the happenings of the time, Sauron's forces are gathering their strength, and I fear he is forming again. However, I think that there will be some years before things come to a head," he said with a grandfatherly reassuring smile.

"We will stay here long enough for you to gain more appropriate apparel." The look he gave my skirt and blouse, now ripped in a few places from the crash and trek in the woods, was almost amused. The wizard went to the door and hollered for a servant to come. The young woman, elf, she now realized, showed her to a small guest room that she would be staying in.

Ruby sat on the bed and took several deep breaths. The likely hood that she was going to die was enormously big and it terrified her. The war hadn't started yet. Maybe she could find away out of this mess. If Gandalf or her father or whoever had managed to get her here, there was a chance that she could get out. With this new resolve, Ruby went to the bath and soaked for a good long time.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

A/N: Ok, please just give this story a chance. I PROMISE that it will get better and more original. You shouldn't judge a story just on the first few chapters. The story will develop and have unique plot points that I don't think have been done before.

Dillon stared down at the rushing river. Her short hair had been died a very dull brown color. The original flame red was just one more reminder of the twin who had gotten off easy. It would all be over soon. The planks of the railroad tracks stood firm beneath her feet. How had Ruby found her? She had tried so hard to forget about the past, and here the little ditz was dredging all of the old pain up again.

She rested her hands against the railing and stared at the rocks below her. Nothing could be more simple. Throw herself over and let the water and rocks take care of everything else. On the other hand, nothing in the world was more complicated. What would happen to her if she took her own life. What was there after death? Was there anything? So many people had tried to tell her as her loved ones were taken from her that dying was like falling asleep, but how could they know? She felt her palms grow sweaty. The water looked sinister and uninviting. After all her plans to take her own life, Dillon found that she could not do it. She couldn't stand the thought of that great unknown.

A cold wind blew from the North, causing the young woman's jacket to whip around her. Her green eyes watered from where the wind dried them. She would simply leave the town. Then, Ruby wouldn't be able to find her and she would be able to start her life over. Dillon slowly began to walk back towards where her house was. She was very exposed on the bridge. A strong gust of wind blew her and knocked her off her feet. She plummeted off the bridge into the cold embrace of the rushing white water.


	4. Chapter 4

Dillon felt ground beneath her when consciousness returned to her. The sun weekly shone down upon her and the lapping of water could be heard everywhere. She opened her eyes and looked around. The river, she remembered. She had fallen over and landed in the water. She looked up. Something seemed different about the river but she couldn't think of what it was. She shook her head, and felt the water fall down and make tracks down her cheeks.

The river seemed cleaner for some reason, like all the garbage and debris from years of pollution had finally been cleared away. The air also seemed fresher. Dillon felt her stomach lurch. The cliffs were gone. The river that she had fallen into was between steep cliffs. This one was surrounded by light rolling hills.

"Crap," she muttered to herself, "Now I have to find my way back. I hope that it's not too far." But her hope was not very great. She did not recognize this area at all. This looked nothing like the area of Canada that she was from. She continued muttering to herself as she slowly got to her feet and began to walk up stream. It was a pleasant day, now, and the wind had finally stopped blowing. IT was a little warmer now.

The day was so nice that Dillon tripped on a wet rock. She let out a short yelp as she fell forward, and was just barely able to get her hands out in time to catch her fall.

"Jumping Johosphat," she yelled, putting her scraped hands in her mouth. And then she heard a guttural laugh behind her.

"Well, ain't that a shame," a dark, evil voice cackled. "Such a pretty little hand shouldn't be covered with blood."

With that, a tall ugly creature with stooped shoulders and slime all over it stepped out from behind a bunch of bushes. Dillon stumbled backwards into the river. There were even more. They just kept coming out from odd hiding places. They were all armed with dangerous looking weapons.

"Come on now, little one, we won't hurt you that much. You have nothing to fear really. We wouldn't hurt a pet like you. We would just play with you." The one that had spoken earlier slowly moved forward, his great mouth opening in a rotten, disgusting smile. Dillon felt absolutely repulsed by these things. Their evil intentions shone with an ugly gleam in their yellow eyes. Their skin was slimy and their hair looked as if it hadn't been washed or brushed in months if not years.

Dillon felt vomit begin to surge upwards, and at the same time fear gathered within her mind. Bizarre warmth welled within her. It felt like nothing that she had ever experienced before. She felt a steady feeling of confidence rise within her as she slowly raised her hand.

"Agrarius," she shouted at the top of her voice. She felt a shock roll down her arms and out of her fingers. The evil creatures that were closest to her all fell to the ground dead. The ones farther away knocked each other over in attempts to get father away. Dillon stared at her hand. What had she done?

"Good job, my dear little child," a cold hard voice called. The voice belonged to an older man with a long white beard and long white robes. He was holding a long white staff. Dillon felt an odd since of fear as she looked upon him. He smiled softly at her.

"So I see that you have come to us at last. Your father said that you would be coming around this time. My watch had paid after all." He said softly.

"How do you know my father?"

"That is none of your concern as of…."

"Yes it is. I do not want to be associated with any of that drunks friends. I have had to work hard to overcome what that jerk has done and I will not have you undo everything."

"Hush, dear. I am not talking about that man. I am talking about your real father. Now he has asked me to..."

"My real father? What do you mean by that? Who is he?"

"That does not concern you that greatly as of now. Right now, you just need to tell me if you would like to learn from me."

"What would I learn?"

"I will show you how to control that gift of yours. I can teach you to do far more than just kill a few orcs. You will learn how to manipulate and control. You will be able to rule all those that you see, and destroy those that stand in your way. Do you want to learn?"

All those years of being helpless could be wiped away, Dillon thought. She would never have to rely upon another person. She could finally do as she pleased. No one would be able to hurt her again.

"What is your name, sir?" she asked him submissively.

"There are those that call me Saruman," he said with a faint smile.

"Well, Saruman, I accept."


End file.
